


Thankful

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motocycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After having prepared a packagae during testing in Brno, Miguel comes home eight in Austria, being delighted with the result, he finds a way to thank Dani





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).

> This one is for Always_Dreaming and F1_Rabbit, thank you so so much for your always unwavering support xxx

After having coming home eight and having a small calibration, Miguel is walking to his hotel room. Fiddling with his phone and scrolling through his list of contacts he stops when he finds the right person; Dani Pedrosa.

Even though the older is mostly working with KTM, sometimes updates he made trickle to the Tech3 team also and Miguel is convinced one of those updates is responsible for the great result. Having had a secret crush on the testifier for some time, he's been waiting for an opportunity to get him in his room and this is the perfect moment. Telling himself he is only getting Dani to his room for a drink and to thank him for everything, he has hopes something more will happen.

Already having started with some champagne downstairs, hoping it will bring him the courage he walks into his hotel room and sends Dani a message.

*Hey Dani, fancy a drink? I've got beer in my room.

He doesn't have to waist long for a reply, heart stopping when his phone beeps.

*Give me 10 min and I'm all yours.

All yours, Miguel smiles, pulling his buttoned down out of his jeans and lying down the phone. Quickly moving into the bathroom to look at himself, dragging his fingers through his thick, dark locks he smiles again and walks back out. Grabbing some beer from the fridge he is halfway the bottle when there is a knock on the door and Miguel walks up to it, stopping behind the door and stroking over his buttoned down before opening the door.

"Hey." Dani says cheerful.

"Hey, come in, please."

Miguel steps aside and lets Dani inside, closing the door and turning around to the older.

"See you started without me."Dani says, pointing to the bottle of beer.

Miguel smiles and gestures to the couch for Dani to sit down, grabbing another beer and handing it to him before he sits down also.

"So,"Miguel starts,"I got you here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Dani asks confused.

"Yeah, for all your help, I'm feeling much more comfortable on the bike with every race weekend, it's getting better everytime and that package you had prepared for me for this weekend was amazing."

"Well, I'm here to help." Dani says.

Clinking their bottles together, they drink a bit and talk about the past races and the upcoming ones, two bottles of beer soon become four and then six and eventually eight. Dani, being the older one and holding his liquor better, Miguel gets a bit tipsy and giggly but instead of finding it annoying, Dani finds it's cute. The red flush on Miguels cheeks making him look adorable and once Miguel starts sagging, half leaning against Dani, he can feel his heart racing and he frowns, reaching out and resting his hand over Miguels heart.

"Your heart is racing."

"Because of you."Miguel says, voice slurring and giggling.

"Me?" 

"Hm, I've always liked you, so much,"Miguel says, turning his head and burying it in Dani's chest,"can't believe I said that, must be the alcohol."

Dani chuckles, hearing another giggle escape the Tech3 rider followed by a sigh. Suddenly he stands up and starts pacing the room, opening his buttoned down and blowing out air.

"God it's hot in here,"he says, flapping the shirt to cool himself down a bit before he lets it go and turns to Dani, fingers carding through his hair and Dani just can't help but let his eyes move over his chest admiringly. Falling on the couch again, he sags against Dani.

"I really love you man." Miguel whispers and heaves a deep breath.

Dani's eyes widen with the words before realizing it's probably the alcohol talking and he clears his throat.

"Come on." Dani says and stands up, pulling Miguel up to, Portuguese leaning heavily on the Spaniard.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To bed."

"Hopefully not to sleep." Miguel giggles.

Dani just hums, being to busy trying to keep the other up, legs acting like gello due to the alcohol and he sways left and right with him. In the bedroom, Dani drops Miguel on the bed, starting with his shoes and socks and going further with his buttoned down, opening it and as soon as Dani gets a glimpse of that tanned chest his breathing falters and his hands pause.

"See something you like, handsome?"

Dani looks up with a jerk, seeing dark eyes looking back, twinkle in them and Miguel smirks.

"I.....I didn't mean....."

"It's ok,"Miguel says and pushes himself up on his elbows, shirt falling aside and exposing his chest,"you can touch me if you want."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dani says.

Moving back on the bed, Miguel follows him, grabbing his hands and stopping him so he can straddle Dani, eyes locking in on each other and now Miguel rests his hand on Dani's heart.

"You're heart is racing." Miguel smiles, repeating Dani's words.

"Because of you." Dani whispers automatically, repeating Miguels words.

Miguel leans in and captures Dani's lips in a deep kiss, the older groaning when he bites his lip, pushing his tongue inside. Miguels moans when they meet, swirling around each other playfully, both panting when they break it.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."Miguel blushes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been having the biggest crush on you, all I needed was a reason to get you alone and thanking you for the amazing package you made for me was the perfect opportunity."

Dani smiles and looks up, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very, I want you Dani, you want me too?"

Dani's hands move underneath Miguels shirt, sliding it off his shoulder and letting it fall to the floor, breaking the kiss in favor of letting his eyes admiringly move over a very tanned and muscled chest, fingers following his line of sight, lips curling up in smile but before he has the chance to do something more, Miguels hands slip in Dani's hairs, leaning back and taking the older with him, pulling him on top and turning their positions, straddling the older and sitting up. 

"My turn."

Miguels fingers unbutton Dani's shirt, sliding the fabric aside and biting his lip, revealing muscles and scars, fingers following the muscles. Leaning down and littering kisses over soft skin, he sinks lower, taking his time in getting Dani naked before the roles are reversed. Dani also taking his time to undress Miguel, pressing soft kisses against the skin he reveals and when both are naked, Miguel reaches for the nightstand and grabs some lube, having Dani raise an eyebrow.

"What? I always have some with me." he says, blush returning again.

"Well, at least means you have experience with this."

"I do, just not....you know...."

Dani smiles and leans up, moving over the other and looking at him making Miguel look away shyly.

"It's ok, I'm honored to be your first." 

Pressing his lips against Miguels in a soft kiss, he moves lower and starts working on opening him up, using first one finger then two end eventually three, scissoring them and luring the most beautiful noises from his lips. When Dani suddenly moves away and sits up against the headboard Miguel looks at him confused.

"Come here." Dani says, opening his arms and Miguel moves towards him, straddling him again and hands places on the headboard for support. Dani's hands cup his asscheeks and he pulls him closer, taking his cock in his hand and lining it up against his opening, Miguel lowers a little, feeling the tip breach him and he gasps.

"Slowly, having fingers inside you is a very different feeling then a cock."

"I'll say..." Miguel breaths.

Dani draws circles on the others thighs, watching that face contort in pain first, eyes shut tightly, teeth biting his lip and Dani moves a hand to Miguels cock, softly tugging and thumb flicking over the tip. Feeling Miguel shudder above him when he sinks down lower, he looks up, the Portuguese pressing his face in the crook of Dani's neck.

"You're a lot bigger then you would think." he groans.

Dani smiles, feeling a blush creep up on him and he kisses Miguels neck.

"Just take your time." he whispers.

Miguel nods, taking a couple of deep breaths before he starts to rock back and forth slowly, groaning with every move he makes, Dani's hand tightening around his cock involuntarily having Miguel gasp.

"Sorry, fuck, you're just so fucking tight." Dani groans.

"And you feel fucking amazing."

Miguel starts moving a bit faster, rocking back and forth while Dani starts to thrust upwards into him, releasing his cock on favor of gripping his hips so he can thrust up while pulling Miguel against him. The Portuguese moans and his head falls back, mouth dropping open and eyes closed, Dani's eyes moving up over that beautiful chest, muscles rippling with every movement, leaning in and wrapping his lips around a nipple, one of Miguels hands slip in Dani's locks. Rocking faster back and forth, Miguels breath hitches in his throat before he shudders, Dani looking up and being just in time to see Miguels face when he cums, mouth forming a perfect 'o' and pleasure written all over that beautiful face. Thrusting up hard and fast, Dani follows him soon, filling him up making Miguel groan with the feeling of being filled. 

Sagging against him, Dani wraps him up in a tight hug, hands rubbing up and down his back.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm perfect,"Miguel says and leaned back, cupping Dani's face and pulling him into a deep kiss,"thank you."

"You're welcome."

Eventually, Miguel moves away, groaning when Dani slips out and he retrieves a wet cloth from the bathroom, cleaning Dani's chest up and when he is cuddled up against the Spaniard, his fingers trace his muscles and eventually the scars left by operations due to crashes.

"Have they asked you yet for next year?" he suddenly asks, referring to the spot Johann is going to leave.

"No."

"They will."

"I know but I retired for a reason, it's in my contract I am not available for races, my job is to test things and I like that, not having the stress of a raceweekend and having to perform, not talking to the media and just do my job in private. I'm happy and relaxed, I'm not going back and besides, there is someone better suited for that seat." Dani says and squeezes Miguels hand.

"You think they'll ask me?" Miguel asks and he even blushes.

"Why not? You're doing amazing, bit under the radar but you have had good results and you could work more closely with me."

"Now that is a big plus." Miguel laughs, looking up at Dani and kissing him again.

When Dani reaches over for his jeans and fishes out his phone, Miguel looks at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the alarm for five in the morning, that is, if you are ok with me staying."

"Of course I am." Miguel says, face lighting up with the prospect of Dani staying the night.

SLipping underneath the sheets, Dani manhandles the other on his side and he molds himself against Miguels back, arm over his waist and fingers laced, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.


End file.
